The present invention relates generally to computer technology, and more specifically to testing transactional execution functionality.
Traditionally, locks were used to control access to a resource in a computing platform. Transactional execution may be used, in lieu of locks, to improve the performance of the platform. Storage accesses performed by a given processor (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) within a transaction must appear atomic as observed by other processors.
A transaction may begin and end with one or more machine instructions. For example, a transaction may begin with a TBEGIN instruction and end with a TEND instruction. If a transaction cannot be completed the transaction may be aborted.